


I miss You in the Paradise

by Lucy73



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Persons, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy73/pseuds/Lucy73
Summary: Peter is sad, alone in that beautiful place that surrounds him.
Relationships: Starker - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	I miss You in the Paradise

Peter didn't feel anything, he didn't feel the heat or the cold. Everything around him was so quiet, so quiet but there was something missing and it was Tony.  
since Thanos had disappeared half of the universe, a half of Peter died.  
\- TONY! -screamed to silence.   
Nothing...  
Why was the world cruel? Weeks ago Tony had proposed to him. By Christmas everyone could find out but now Peter was dead. He didn't know if that was paradise but without Tony nothing could be a better place.  
Time did not exist, no matter how much he was sitting and crying but nothing changed.  
From the almost yellow sky he heard Tony's voice. Peter shouted to be heard, but it didn't work.  
Maybe time started to work because now he could listen to Tony better.  
That quiet place with nothing that could give you happiness vanished from his sight, returning to the world where he had the person he loved most.  
And there was Tony, his Tony.  
From Doctor Strange he learned that 5 years had passed, he explained that Thanos, the villain, had kept them within the soul gem.  
Peter looked at Tony and yes, maybe the years had not treated him as well as he wanted but he was still the man of his life, his true love.  
Life hated Peter, he couldn't even have it for himself for even a minute when his beloved's eyes went out forever.  
Peter wanted to return to that paradise where he was to be with Tony but it would not be possible.  
Tony would be upset if Peter killed himself.  
But what would his life be without Tony?  
He needed Tony, he wanted, he wanted an explanation why he had ended up marrying someone who swore he wouldn't, why he had a daughter when he swore to Peter that they would adopt one. He had so many questions, why having a family already worked to bring him back to life?  
Although he wanted to doubt that Tony ever loved him, he couldn't. I knew Tony loved him and maybe he wanted to move on with his life without him.  
Wherever Tony was, Peter would soon join the trip, although he would have to spend years.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes you will find but I don't have enough time to edit it.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
